1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric power transmission device and a wireless electric power transfer system that transfers electric power wirelessly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wireless electric power transfer technology for transferring electric power to a mobile product, such as a mobile phone or an electric car, wirelessly, that is, wirelessly, has been developed. Examples of wireless power transfer technology include electromagnetic induction and electric field coupling. Among the two, in electric field coupling, a pair of power transmitting electrodes and a pair of power receiving electrodes that face each other are used. By providing AC power to the pair of power transmitting electrode, electric power is transferred from the pair of power transmitting electrodes to the pair of power receiving electrodes wirelessly. Electric field coupling is used, to, for example, transmit electric power from a pair of power transmitting electrodes provided on the floor surface to a load, such as a motor provided in a vehicle. An example of a wireless electric power transfer system based on electric field coupling method mentioned above is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-175869.